The Truth about the Dragonslayers
by Freak109
Summary: A new dragonslayer arrives and tells Natsu and the rest about thier fate. MAY have some fluff/romance


WARNING: This fanfic is bound to get WAAAAAAY OC. Therefore anyone that doesn't like it, LEAVE. However, if your curious, read on. Also this is my first fanfic. I'll TRY and be good.

(This fanfic takes place after the Edolas arc, the one the manga is currently on)

(A/N if I get the moves wrong, TELL ME. I'll try to use the original Japanese names for the ones I know, and the English for the ones I don't. PLEASE correct me.)

All Characters and towns and moves are property of Mashima Hiro. I do not own any characters or anything related to Fairy Tail.

"Regular talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Name of moves such as Karryu no Tekken**"

* * *

-YESTERDAY-

Fairy Tail seemed to be very strange that day. The townspeople of Magnolia really did wonder what was going on, since the usual ruckus that is the members of Fairy Tail couldn't be heard, even if you were right outside the gates. However, that didn't stop one dark-haired youth banging on the door.

"OI! OPEN UP! I GOTTA TALK TO MAKAROV!", the guy yelled, incessantly banging on the door. After about five minutes of this, he gave up. Fist red and full of splinters and welts from his knocks, or rather, bashes, he turned and started to leave. However, just as he did the gate swung open, and a very sleepy Mirajane appeared, nightgown and all.

"What's _your_ problem?", snapped Mira. The dark haired youth spun around and was shocked beyond words. Rightfully so. He had _never_ seen a bedhead as bad as _that_. That made cousin It look like a prim and proper person! Also, since it was Mira, he just couldn't believe that _she_ was the one in all those pictures!

"Umm...well...is Makarov-sama around, Mira-chan?", The youth sheepishly replied. Quite frankly, this side of Mira _scared _him. If looks could kill, he'd probably not only be six feet under, but buried in solid concrete.

"Oh...are you the new guy that's supposed to join?", Mira asked, quickly softening her appearance and becoming much more kind. "I'm sorry, umm...wait here, I'll ask if Master can come out of his study for a while." With that, Mira opened the door and started walking back to the second-floor stairway. "Feel free to make yourself at home, theres booze in the back of the bar if you'd like some, although I don't know if Cana already had her way with that stash."

"Alright, thank you very much." The boy said with a bow. As he walked in, Mira turned around a final time and asked, "By the way, what was your name again? Master never told me and I feel silly talking about someone I don't even know the name of."

Startled, the youth scratched the back of his head a little and replied, "Destro. Destro Ryuuji." After he said that he braced himself for the usual litany of comments about his name. But they never came. "That's an interesting name, but I've heard stranger! I'll be just a moment then.", Mira replied, and with a smile, disappeared up the stairs.

With Mira gone, Destro finally had a chance to ease the tension in his body. "_Jeez...that was more draining than training ANY day._", he thought to himself. With that, he sat down, and then practically _melted_ to the floor. "_Dang, it feels good to sit down with these weights on, and after walking for a good 3 days without rest. Still, If it's Fairy Tail it's worth it. It HAS to be worth it._"

Just as he started to wonder where Mira had gone off to, she appeared and shouted down to Destro, saying, "He'll be down in about 5 minutes! I have to go and get dressed, so I'll be back later!" And with a wave she was gone. Destro waved back slowly, lost in thought.

Makarov came around soon after, in his usual Orange and blue get-up. Destro immediately got to his feet and walked over, suddenly very serious.

"Makarov, where is everyone?", he asked anxiously. "There are a few members of the guild I need to discuss things with."

Makarov looked up and simply replied, "Sorry, they aren't here today. We had to do a remodel in the back so we kicked everyone out so we could get it done without _more_ damage being caused."

Destro was taken aback by his laid back attitude. He had somehow expected the master of Fairy Tail to be somewhat...more powerful. In feeling, not in actual power. "Well, first things first then. I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

The master of Fairy Tail raised an eyebrow and inquired, "You seem desperate. What's wrong?"

Destro decided that straight forwardness was the best policy in this situation, and started, "Well, first I must tell you that I'm a Dragonslayer. The Dragonslayer of darkness, to be exact. And I have come to join this guild because of the three other Dragonslayers that I heard are members of your guild. I have information for them, and for you."

Makarov's eyes widened a little in surprise. "You, a Dragonslayer? And of darkness? What information?" His eyes narrowed. "You'd best start at the beginning, young man. Don;t leave anything out. But...before that..."

Whipping off his cap, he took the wooden object hidden underneath and smacked Destro's left shoulder with it. Once he removed it, the Fairy Tail symbol, black as night, shined on his skin.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Destro. Now. Tell me _everything._"

"Of course...Master."

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOO My First chapter of my first fanfic! I'm hoping that it's decent but who knows.

Destro: Well, I AM an original character made by you, so you're taking a big risk

Freak109: Yea, Well, uhh...OH CRAP I forgot to tell them what you looked like!

Destro: Well just do it here?

Freak: Well, ok. People, Picture this. Loki's face, Gray's hair but a little longer, Natsu's eyes, Dark shades...a black long sleeve t-shirt with a white Fairy Tail symbol on it with red sleeves, blue jeans with a chain, and black and red sneakers.

Destro: Yeah that sounds about right.

Freak109: Whew, ok, well then, hope it wasn;t too short! Till the next chapter, LATER!

Please review and rate. Any criticism is welcome.


End file.
